


Sweet Peach Yogurt

by Sash1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, really just comedy and fluff as usual lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sash1288/pseuds/Sash1288
Summary: Jongin is late from practice and has a good idea on how to make up with his boyfriend.





	Sweet Peach Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to bright up your day !  
> Enjoy reading,  
> Smooch, your gurl, Sash

Heavy rain was falling on Jongin’s windscreen and after a long day of training he couldn’t wish of a better way to spend the end of the evening than being warmly cuddled under a fluffy blanket with his boyfriend. The two men met at their college’s cafeteria three years ago. A short and sweet looking young man with an army cut hairstyle caught the brunet’s eyes, well, caught the last peach yogurt and almost broke his arm when he tried to take it back from him. But the dance major sophomore believed it was love at first sight for both of them.

It happened so fast between them, the interest, the attempts of flirting, the first confession, the first kiss, the first time, the first argument, the first make up sex and soon after that, the first night spent in their apartment followed by their first breakfast in bed.

Jongin couldn't also believe that it was soon to be their third anniversary the next month. He needed to find an original way to celebrate it. He wanted more than usual to make it memorable. Maybe affording a little trip in the countryside wouldn’t be a bad idea. They deserved time for themselves and imagining going somewhere calm, peaceful and relaxing with his other half made the brunet all excited behind his wheel. He was glad that everyday his love for Do Kyungsoo seemed to grow wider and wider as time was passing.

Gripping his hands around the wheel, he whined because of the slow traffic. Was he cursed ? He just wanted to come back home, to his sweet cocoon shared with his lovely boyfriend probably cooking at this hour. The black haired man sighed because it was getting late and his muscles were sore from practice. Eight hours were long but it was necessary for his recital, it was happening two weeks ahead from this cold december night.

He quickly looked at his phone’s screen, indicating three missed call and two unread messages also a vocal message. He sighed, it was Kyungsoo he must have been worried about him being late, as usual but this time the latter was thirty minutes late. It was Chanyeol’s fault.The giant goof had fucked up the crew’s computer, trying to hack porn or whatever and they were unable to fix it quickly.

When Jongin took his phone from the seat, it shut down in his very hands due to low battery. The dancer was definitely cursed he thought while banging his forehead on the wheel. Kyungsoo was going to be very, very mad.

The black haired licked his lips nervously as the traffic jam finally turned green. He pushed down the pedal.

But his short lover, even mad, couldn't resist him for a very long time so he thought of a way to make up to him.

While parking in their garage exactly twelve minutes later, Jongin was still thinking of a good idea to prevent him from a well deserved scold.

Some kisses and a big hug with his signature pout would make the trick. But Kyungsoo would refuse Jongin to approach him or touch him while being angry. His boyfriend used to get easily tense, sporting furrowed brows and crossing his arms when he’s about to scold him.

After finding his keys in his jeans’ pocket, the brunet unlocked the front door and a stupid yet genius idea went through his mind. He grinned. “Kyungsoo won’t resist.” He whispered to himself.

If it's stupid and it works, it means that it’s not stupid.

  
  


Jongin was smirking to himself while undressing in the corridor. He was hearing a low voice, probably his sweet little bean singing or humming a song in the kitchen, he surely didn’t hear Jongin entering the house. Kyungsoo usually did that while cooking, he was a good singer, taking the opportunity to practice every time he could. The now excited man took his pants and his black boxers down. He kicked his trousers on the side and looked up to the wall mirror checking himself out.

His muscular and tan body was still sore but nice to look at. He flexed his arms satisfied and took some random poses telling himself that at least he didn’t do all this training for nothing. His eyes went down his abs to his member and looked at his trimmed pubes. Maybe he should shave next week if he has time. He was too lazy to do it this week end. He shrugged and pushed his bang away from his forehead, trying to look the sexiest he could. He smirked to the mirror and thumbs himself up, before stretching his legs and hips. Jongin was still weak from his day but he always got energy for his favorite activity : to make babies or die trying. He braced himself, pushed the kitchen door with vigour, throw his boxer in the room and said in his lowest and huskiest tone :

“Beware, the big bad wolf is back in its den. It’s time for the puppy making session!”

The proud and impressive wolf stayed silent when his eyes didn’t meet his lover’s but with wrinkled ones. A man and a woman in their fifties were sitting at his kitchen table, probably married, looking oddly like his boyfriend. The reality hit Jongin right in the guts and he knew it was the worst moment to remember that it was this very night that he was supposed to meet up with Kyungsoo’s parents. He froze, stuck in processing. The room’s silence was thick and no one had the courage to break it.

He didn’t know what was worst : being unable to have a well deserved sex session with his partner this night, being seen naked glory telling he wants to have sex during the first encounter in front of his boyfriend’s _very_ traditional parents or simply having to deal with a very _very_ angry Kyungsoo later. The third one was by far the most frightening.

The naked brunet was paralyzed thinking about his miserable life choices, he didn’t notice the grey haired woman trying to hold a laugh by hardly pressing her lips together in a thin line. He only noticed the serious face that Kyungsoo’s father was giving him, arms crossed on his chest sporting furrowed brows exactly like his beloved would. He felt his heart starting to beat faster, a cold sweat dripping down his backbone. The thought of hiding his intimate parts didn’t even hit him. He was sure however that after that accident Kyungsoo would NEVER want to talk to him again, making him sleep on the couch for days. Maybe leaving him.

“Forever ?!!” squeaked Jongin’s out loud, lost playing all the worst scenarios he could think of in his head. What made him go back to reality was to see his boyfriend slowly getting to him before crouching next to him. He was holding his boxers. And in the very same way you would dress a child. Kyungsoo was presenting Jongin the underwear, smiling softly waiting for him to get in it. Jongin silently entered the cloth before Kyungsoo pulled it up on the muscular tanned body while standing up. The shorter man let the elastic slaps his hips when he released it and also casually took Jongin’s thick manhood through the fabric to put it correctly in place under the cloth.

The brunet could only focus on the fond smile Kyungsoo was giving him, before his plush lips whispered to him. “- Silly big bad wolf, go put back your clothes.” He affectionately patted his flat butt and the tan brunet obliged in silence getting back in the corridor.

Jongin let himself fall on the wooden floor. He knew he was being dramatic but why things like that would happen to him ? It doesn’t even happen in fiction ! Nobody would run into his partner’s parents naked ! He also knew that Kyungsoo was acting kind in front of his parents but will skin him alive soon after they’ll go. Jongin sighed, putting his clothes back on, he wasn't strong enough to endure all this shit this evening especially after having a tiring day.

When Jongin entered the kitchen again, he acted like nothing happened. Like he didn’t get there in the first place in his birthday suit. Like his life wasn’t a nightmare. He politely bowed low in front of the married couple, still sitting at the dining table.

“- It’s an honor for me to finally meet you.” His voice sounded like assurance but his guts were twisting inside of him.

The parents stayed silent, astonished by his polite behaviour, witnessing his change of personality. The mother broke the second awkward blank of the night by telling him with a soft voice. “- A pleasure.” She smiled but Jongin didn’t dared to look at her. He couldn’t sit in front of them neither, like that, still ashamed. He trotted discreetly next to his boyfriend who was washing some plates and pots he used for cooking. And without commenting, the tall and awkward man started to dry it. Jongin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice drying the same plate for minutes. In the meantime, Kyungsoo had the time to dry every other plate.

They sat before Kyungsoo’s parents and Jongin started to put some water in every glasses. He couldn’t hide his nervosity.

“- So are you two getting married ?”

The brunet almost dropped the water bottle on the black table and put a hand on his hectic heart, scared.

“- MOM!” Scolded Kyungsoo bumping his fist on the table.

“- What ? I know this kid is in good shape. The babies will be strong.”

Of course only Kyungsoo and his father could hear her mocking playfully the couple. Jongin was staring at his empty plate, he couldn’t believe she was voicing out what he tried so hard to forget. Him naked in front of everyone.

“- Please stop it ! You’re making him, us, uncomfortable.” Kyungsoo voice was low and firm but he was blushing.

“- And what about us then ? Don’t you think we were uncomfortable looking at your boyfriend hanging penis ?” His dad sounded very serious.

“- Dad, I’m so-”

“- For you maybe. For me, the view wasn’t unpleasant at all.” She smiled.

“- Mom, we are not having this conversation.” He squeaked.

“- At least someone in this family is having a good time.” She poked her husband ribs with her chopsticks.

“- Hey! Don’t do or say that ! Not in front of our child!” Kyungsoo’s father grumbled pushing the chopsticks away.

“- Oh no mom, dad, please!! Stop!!” Kyungsoo begged and whined at the same time Jongin couldn’t tell the difference.

The brunet happened to stop listening to everyone screaming and started to eat his rice in silence. His boyfriend food was always the answer to all of his problems. He then took some vegetable soup and tasted it. It wasn’t surprising him how good the dish was. He kissed his boyfriend cheek casually.

“- It’s really good baby.” Jongin calm voice silenced the three others who began to eat after him.

“- Yes that’s true Kyungsoo-yah, you always have been a very good cook, you could have been a chief!” She smiled fondly to her son.

“- That’s what I’m telling him everyday!” The tanned man poked his boyfriend cheek with his nose. The latter was blushing incredibly, looking at his rice a smile on his face.

Jongin couldn’t have guessed earlier that Kyungsoo’s parents were actually very soft hearted persons, just like him. The father was really calm while the mother was funnier and more playful. They actually loved teasing their son. And Jongin couldn’t understand why the shorter didn’t present them before.

When they left, Jongin was backhuging his lover peppering his neck with kisses.

“- Well I thought they were very traditional and narrow minded.”

“- They are traditional but still human. And my mother was absolutely serious when she asked about marriage.”

“- Was she ?”

“- Of course. And I absolutely can’t believe you came naked in the kitchen!” Kyungsoo was hardly trying to hold his laugh while looking at his boyfriend.

“- Come on ! Don’t talk about it anymore ! Please don't remind me your father talked about my dick and your mom too!” He whined taking Kyungsoo to their bedroom and pushing him on their king sized bed.

He took his small boyfriend in his arms and cuddled the hell out of him. Because that’s what he thought about all day long. He kissed his round cheeks loudly making the other one giggle. Then he closed his eyes, purring a bit in the softest neck.

“- Are you tired Jongin-ah ?” Kyungsoo asked stroking the brunet’s soft hair.

“- Yes very, why ?”

“- I don’t know… You’ve heard my mom.”

Jongin opened his eyes confused.

“- The babies must be strong… So I suggest you to start the puppy making session while we’re both healthy. Like now. In this very minute.” He falsely pouted.

He couldn’t say more before Jongin jumped on him and covered him with wild kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,   
> If you feel like it please comment your impression it's always appreciated ! :)  
> If you want here's my twitter : @nonserioussash.  
> 100% Kadi content confirmed✔️


End file.
